


【翔润】Perle du Lac

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 人鱼湖珠梗
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	【翔润】Perle du Lac

1

今天送来质检部的是一条年轻的人鱼。他的皮肤光滑而有弹性，有着人鱼特有的滑腻触感。从小腹渐变出细小的鳞片，在灯光下透着浅蓝色的光。

“A031号。”樱井翔为他登记编号。

“医生，我叫松本润。”他躺在床上，眼睛含着一汪湖水。

“嗯。”樱井翔漫不经心的答应了一声。目光从资料上挪开，却禁不住有片刻的愣神。

人鱼本就是湖底神祇的杰作，他们生来美丽。而这一只似乎格外的漂亮，从眼神里直泛起湖面悠悠的水汽。

“你不用紧张，我只是检查一下你的身体。”樱井翔戴上手套，帮他调整了一下姿势。“最近有感觉到什么异常吗，A031？”

“我叫松本润。”他强调自己的名字。很少有人鱼在意这个，他似乎还没有意识到自己在被人类捕捉的时刻就已经是商业流水线上不起眼的一环了。

“好的，松本润。请躺平。”樱井翔确认了他皮肤的状态。肤质细腻，白嫩饱满，弹性适中，没有明显疤痕。健康指数不错。

“我在这儿需要干什么？”松本润问他。人类的体温对他来说有些高了，他不舒服的拍了拍尾巴，一点儿未干的水溅到樱井翔的手臂上。

“我们需要人鱼来生产湖珠。”樱井翔捋了捋他的头发。色泽黑亮，柔顺强韧。看来他生活的地方并未有水质污染。

“请不要弄乱我的头发，医生。”松本润有点抗拒他的动作。“我今天出门的时候梳了好久。”

“抱歉。但我需要检查您的身体状况。”樱井翔换了一副手套。“接下来可能会有一点痛，我要确认您身体里是否已经有湖珠形成。”

“我的任务就是生产湖珠吗？”

“对，虽然这么说有些失礼，但这或许是您未来唯一的工作。”

松本润抿了抿嘴唇不再说话。樱井翔的手沿着他的小腹向下滑动，在细小的鳞片中找到了那条软缝，然后将手指挤了进去。

“唔…”

松本润咬住下唇，压抑的呻吟出声。肉穴内原本就是湿润的，此时富有弹性的内壁紧紧的咬着樱井翔的手指。不用过多的探索，樱井翔心里也已经有数，能被轻易撩拨起情欲是发情期的前兆，意味着他已经开始分泌珍珠质包裹异物。

检查的目的已经达到了。樱井翔准备抽出手指，却被松本润抓住了手腕。

“请不要抽出来。”他的脸上泛起酡红，白皙的皮肤也透出粉色。

“…您这样让我很舒服。”

樱井翔本能的想要拒绝，却对着这张脸无法开口。他想到人鱼在莱茵河畔迷惑过往船夫的传说，突然理解那些人为何心甘情愿的沉入河底。

松本润抓着他的手腕在自己身体里进出，注视着他的目光也渐渐迷离起来。湿润的肉穴不断分泌出黏液来润滑他的手指，软嫩的穴口热情的吞吐着他。樱井翔主动加入一根手指，屈起指节在他体内扩张进出，松本润随着他的动作卷起尾鳍，身体也不自觉的的小幅扭动，阴茎在这样的刺激中沿泄殖腔滑出，樱井翔便用另一只手来抚慰套弄。松本润微凉的体温略微升高，呼吸也急促起来。樱井翔加快了手中的动作，松本润的肌肉不自觉的绷紧，穴肉挤压着他的手指，阴茎也颤抖着射出来，细腻的鳞片靠过来蹭他的侧腰，在高潮的余韵中轻微的抖着。

樱井翔抽出了手指，黏滑的穴口还依依不舍的吸附着他。松本润脸上的红晕还未褪去，侧过身子看了看樱井翔胸前的名牌。

“樱井医生。”他的声音像被风吹皱的湖面，一圈一圈在空气中荡漾开。

“谢谢您的关照。”

2

湖珠形成期间，人鱼泄殖腔会由于异物刺激而持续类似发情期的充血状态。旺盛的情欲往往意味着培育的风险，因此体内有湖珠的人鱼会被人为隔离开，以避免不必要的麻烦。樱井翔私心留了那条漂亮的人鱼在身边。他躺在质检室内间的水池里，闲来无事就用他漂亮的尾巴拍打水面。

“樱井医生。”他趴在水池边上，发尾的水滴落下来。“我又变得好热。”

“这很正常。”樱井翔半跪在水池旁边，手指熟练的向他身下探。“随着湖珠的增大，泄殖腔的充血程度会持续上升，你将越来越渴望交配。”

“你能不能…哈……不要总说这么冷冰冰的话…”

松本润攀着他的肩，在喘息中不满的抱怨着。樱井翔的手指毫不客气的插入他的身体，那里不断的分泌出黏液，在水里留下透明的光泽。他的肉穴变得更加紧致，樱井翔扶着他的腰，鳞片的滑腻触感令人着迷。他的手指在抽查中不停向深处探索着，寻找那粒正不断生长的湖珠。松本润挺着腰迎合他的动作，在他触碰到那点坚硬的凸起时猛的绷直了身子。

“呜…”松本润的眼眶一下就浸满了泪水。他委屈的看着樱井翔，下唇都被咬出牙印儿。

“会疼吗？”

“不，”松本润的尾巴在水池里绕成一个圈，“很舒服…呜……我有点儿受不了…”

樱井翔看着他委屈的样子，忍不住吻上去。那是他们第一次接吻，松本润有些惊讶，却并不躲闪。人鱼的体液要分泌的更多些，他们在黏腻的水声中唇舌交缠，樱井翔的体温比他高，勾着他的舌尖像是要燃起火来。松本润忘情的贴着他，用牙齿摩挲他的下唇，樱井翔手下的动作不停，敏感的那点被不停的刺激着，松本润很快就到了高潮。

“原来不用碰前面也能射出来呢。”樱井翔搂着他，一只手按下开关帮他换上干净的水。

“是啊。”松本润靠在他怀里，觉得自己仍然浑身发烫。“刚才那个叫什么？”

“哪个？”

“就是你的嘴贴上我的嘴。”松本润亲了他一口。“就像这样。你还来咬我的舌头。”

“咳，”樱井翔耳根不自觉的的红了，随后掩饰般的轻咳了一声。“这叫做接吻。”

“为什么要接吻？”

“人类有的时候会情不自禁的，嗯…”樱井翔面对他认真的眼神，一时之间想不出好的解释来。

“如果你不喜欢，下次我们就不……”

“不，我喜欢。”松本润甩了甩尾巴，在水池里立起了身子。“这感觉很好。我还想和你接吻。”

樱井翔招架不住他这样的坦诚。松本润不等他反应，就又吻了上去。他微凉的舌头青涩的缠绕过去，把樱井翔的舌尖含在嘴里吮吸。樱井翔回应他，连同他口腔中剩余的空气都一并掠夺殆尽。

松本润好不容易才从窒息的快感中抽出身来，胸膛起伏着剧烈的喘息。樱井翔替他擦去嘴角来不及下咽的液体，另一只手抚摸着他腰际鳞片渐变的部分。他清楚那里非常的敏感。

“别，呃…”松本润撑不住力，软软的靠在他怀里，目光瞥见他胯下的鼓起，忍不住伸手去碰。

“人类也有发情期吗？”

“人类没有固定的发情期。”樱井翔抓住他调皮的手，勉强维持了理智。“或者说，人类随时都可以发情。”

“这样啊。”松本润挣开他的手，又固执的去解他的裤子。

“人类的生殖器是长在这里吗？”他沿着樱井翔的身子滑下去，跪在了他的身前。“我想看。”

他并没有想征求樱井翔的同意，直接把内裤也扯了下来。尺寸可观的性器跳出来在他眼前，带着浓重的荷尔蒙气息，却并不令他讨厌。他把那根握在手里，舌尖舔上去，能明显感到高温的性器在手心又胀大了几分。

“咸的。”松本润咂了咂嘴，像是在回味。樱井翔低头看他，浓密的睫毛在下眼睑投下阴影。他美好又天真的样子并不显得色情，又让人觉得不能这么放过他。

“要含就好好含着。”樱井翔温柔的抚摸他的发顶。“需要我教你吗？”

松本润带着询问的目光抬眼看他。

“就像接吻那样？”

樱井翔点头默认，松本润便不犹豫的含住了那根粗大。饱满的龟头被他低温的口腔包裹着，舌尖舔压过去，又卖力的吮吸。纤长的手握着柱身上下撸动，樱井翔满意的叹息着，情不自禁的扶着他的后脑向里顶。

松本润喉咙被顶得有些难受了，眼尾都泛着红色。他含不住，只好换了方式，从根部一路舔上来，手指圈住冠状沟旋转摩擦。樱井翔不得不承认他的本能比任何技巧都来的诱人，他黏腻的舔舐和套弄都让人沉醉，樱井翔低喘着，在他的舌尖滑过铃口时忍不住射了出来。松本润不躲闪，把精液悉数吞下，泛着鳞光的尾巴甩动着换了个姿势，大方的邀请他进入。

“樱井医生，”他手指掰开红肿的缝隙，肿胀的阴茎已经高高翘起，粉嫩的穴口正不知廉耻的分泌着液体，流在鳞片上亮晶晶的反着光。

“从刚才开始我就在想，”松本润头一次因为这件事红了脸，“如果樱井医生可以插进来的话…”

“可以哦。”樱井翔跨进水池里，他刚刚按下了换水的按钮，新的水还没有来及注入。他张开双腿跪在松本润两侧，尽量不压到他好看的尾巴。他开始像对待一个人类那样爱抚他。亲吻他的嘴唇和下巴，咬他的耳垂，手抚摸上他胸前的两点——那里比他想象的还要敏感，他只是碰上去，浑圆的肉粒就可爱的立了起来。他的手沿着腰线下滑，顺着他鳞片的纹路抚摸。松本润低声的呜咽着，淡蓝的尾尖蹭着他的大腿。

“樱井医生…呜……我想要……”

“你可以叫我的名字。”樱井翔的下身早已再度挺立起来，他抵在穴口，轻声的教导着。

“翔。叫我翔。”

松本润搂着他的脖子，腰身软软的贴上来。樱井翔不费力的滑进他的泄殖腔，扶着他的腰律动起来。

“…啊…好烫……翔…我…哈…”

松本润仰着头大声的呻吟，湿漉漉的头发贴在侧颈，让他的姿态平添了妩媚。高温的巨物在他体内进出着，给他带来前所未有的满足。樱井翔被他湿滑的小穴包裹，情不自禁的疯狂顶撞。他内穴弹性的触感和人完全不同，却更令人把持不住。松本润低头就能看见他在自己体内进出的样子，带着飞溅的体液，让他感到羞耻又兴奋。抽插间樱井翔找到他体内凸起的那点，那块被珍珠质包裹着的杂质后神经分布的尤其密集，樱井翔不断的摩擦过去，松本润在这样的快感中忍不住哭喊出来。

“…好舒服…啊……翔…呜…”

他抱着樱井翔，身体承受的快感比任何一片不平的湖面都要汹涌。腔口被摩擦的红肿起来，前端也颤抖着想要射精，樱井翔掐着他的腰，把精液满满的灌进了他的身体里。

高潮过后松本润靠在樱井翔身上喘息。他的情欲总算有所缓解，樱井翔的精液似乎也给了他一些安慰。此刻他大脑一片空白，过了很久才开口。

“翔，我觉得人类真好。”

“为什么这么说？”

“他们随时都可以发情，就随时可以这么快乐。”

3

湖珠形成后期，人鱼的求偶欲望前所未有的强烈。松本润的泄殖腔几乎一直是肿胀充血的状态，樱井翔没有那么多精力一直满足他，有时候干脆把按摩棒丢给他自己解决。

松本润对此有不满，但他也愿意体谅樱井翔的心情。少有的不被情欲控制的间隙，他也会趴在水池壁上，看一会儿樱井翔认真工作的样子。

“樱井医生，人类说的喜欢，是什么意思？”不做爱的时候他还是喜欢称呼他为樱井医生。人鱼里没有医生，这种职业让他觉得新奇。

“喜欢啊…”樱井翔坐在水池旁边喝了口水。“大概就是，一直注视着某个人，想要和他在一起，也想把最珍贵的东西都给他。这种心情，人类称之为喜欢。”

“这样啊。”松本润歪了歪脑袋，若有所思。

“樱井医生，我喜欢你。”

“嗯？”

“我想要一直和你在一起，当然，你给我的按摩棒也很好，但他和你完全不一样。”

樱井翔忍不住笑了起来。“就因为这个？”

“不是的。”松本润想了一会。“我用按摩棒的时候也想着你。你给别的人鱼检查身体，我会不开心。”

他顿了顿，又补充道。“我不喜欢你把手指插到别的人鱼的身体里去。”

樱井翔看着他的眼睛，像湖泊一样安稳又纯净，觉得自己的心也跟着温柔起来。他吻上松本润微凉的唇，隔着水池拥抱他。松本润稍微用力，用尾巴把他扯进了水池里。

“我觉得水里很好。”他这么解释。

“是，我也觉得。”水温对于樱井翔来说有点凉，但他知道自己很快就会热起来。他把手指探进松本润的身体里，很容易就找到了湖珠所在的位置。

“快要成熟了呢。”樱井翔的指尖按压着那里，松本润就触电般的弓起了身子。他身体的敏感度一直在上升，现在只是揉捏着那里，他就快要颤抖着高潮。

“…那里不行…哈…我很快就…呜……”

“怎么了？”樱井翔故意问他。“让我好好看看。”

他轻轻掰开肿胀的肉缝，纯白的湖珠藏在最深处，隐隐的泛着光。

“…别……别看了……”松本润卷起尾巴来挡住腔口。樱井翔顺着他的尾巴一直抚摸到尾尖，在他身体的轻颤中吻住他。

“没关系，你很美。”水波随着他们靠近的动作震颤着，像心难以自持的跳个不停。

松本润接纳他的全部，他脱下他湿透的衣服，看着那些多余的布料沉下水底，有什么情绪从心里满满的溢出来。

“喜欢…呜……喜欢…”

他抓着樱井翔的背，水流随着抽插的动作进入他体内，又在搅动中和那些粘稠的体液一起飘散在水里。

“……喜欢你。”

4

湖珠完全形成后就自然的脱落出体外。松本润仿佛没有尽头的发情期也过去了。他小心翼翼的把那颗洁白的珠子洗干净，又满怀欣喜的交到樱井翔手里。

“喜欢你。”他说。“这是我最珍贵的东西，给你。”

“谢谢。”樱井翔亲吻他的额头。

“你要把它收好噢。”

“我会的。”樱井翔一如既往的温柔的笑着。

“我会给他配一个银色的小圈儿，然后一直戴在无名指上。”


End file.
